


Rise (Sands of time)

by Vreliskriri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Author wants to be all poetic, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Shadowbringers in meanings and metaphors, mild 5.0 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vreliskriri/pseuds/Vreliskriri
Summary: A diminutive snippet about the Cabinet of Curiosity.
Relationships: Moren & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rise (Sands of time)

The Cabinet of Curiosity has Rine effectively spellbound. It’s where she disappears between missions after the night sky first returns, losing track of time in a comfortable chair. But just as she did everywhere else she’s ever felt at home, Rine zones back into the world together with the rising sun.

_No rest for the villains, not yet. I can come here every day once I’ve carried out my duty,_

she thinks.

And Rine continues to think that until she has all the time in the world, _is_ all the time in the world, falling upside down in a shimmering hourglass with no sunrise to tell her it’s time to go to sleep.

Moren is there, though, with kind words, a blanket and a reasonable promise. “Wait here, I will go find one of your friends.” He walks away.

 _You’re_ _also my friend_ ,

Rine wants to tell him.

She does, one night not much later, and admits she didn’t expect to have the chance to say it. Moren nods, it’s quite alright. This is not the first time Rine has been wrong, and he’s very happy that it wasn’t the last.

Now there’s a thought to bring a smile to the hero.


End file.
